THE FALLEN ANGEL (HIATUS)
by MissLibero
Summary: Berusaha menemukan si pemberi benda cantik pada waktu ia kecil. Melainkan ia bertemu gadis, mirip dengan wewangian si pemberi itu. Itu bukan hal yang wajar bukan, jika dia menganggap gadis itu adalah dia yang pernah ditemui di masa lalu? "Aku pikir ada sesuatu.."/ "Kau berada disana, sampai Pangeran di temukan. Tentu saja!"/ "Rin.. Apakah itu kau?". Mind RnR? Substituted MLS:)


**_I decided to delete Deception in Love and MLS series -K. I'm stuck! I know i was wrong, not to continue the story ;_;_**  
 ** _So i'm really really really really sorry for that. u.u_**

 ** _and this! i made a new story_**

 ** _Then with your review in this story, i hope i can continue until finish~ T_T_**

 ** _CERITANYA RADA PENDEK KARENA SAYA BIKIN DIATAS ATAU KURANG LEBIH 1100 KATA. Saya orangnya sibuk soalnya~~_**

 ** _Saya ter-inspirasi dengan lagunya si XIUMIN EXO - You are the One_**  
 ** _nggak nyambung sih ya :p. Tapi waktu liat MVnya jadi terkagum-kagum dan terbayang-bayang. xD_**  
 ** _Ah, genre nya Western gitu deh xp_**

 ** _DAN SAYA PERINGATKAN AGAR YANG PERLU-PERLU SAJA. 'apdet kilat dong!", "cepet update yah, penasaran nih!"_**

 ** _SAYA JUGA MANUSIA. PERLU WAKTU UNTUK MEMIKIRKAN IDE-IDE DAN MENULISKANNYA UNTUK KALIAN._**

 ** _SATU LAGI, INI BAKALAN SLOW UPDATE._**

 ** _JADI BAGI ORANG YANG NGGAK SUKA UPDATENYA LAMA, HARAP TINGGALKAN LAPAK INI!_**

 _Maaf kata-katanya keterlaluan. Biar ngak ngelunjak._

 ** _:)_**

* * *

 **Kamichama Karin (c) Koge-Donbo**

 **THE FALLEN ANGEL by WinterinNight (my new name)**

 **Western, Historical, and Romance**

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **\- Istana Sarta**

Sepatu yang terbuat dari kulit dan berhiaskan ukiran besi tampak terdengar saling bersahutan di lantai marmer. Tampak kaki jenjang gadis yang memakai sepatu tersebut mengikuti langkah seorang pria berjubah megah. Yah tanpa di sangka dia sedang mengikuti seorang yang dibanggakan di negara itu.

"Hah! Bagaimana mungkin itu disebut dengan rapat? Itu terlalu lama!" seru gadis sambil menunjuk-nunjuk parkamen yang ia bawa.

Pria berjubah tersebut terkekeh ringan lalu bertolak pinggang menghadap gadis itu. "Kau harus biasakan, Karin! Kau pikir kau saja yang berpikiran seperti itu?"

Gadis bernama Karin itu menggaruk rambut terurainya dan mengendikkan bahu. "Terserah kau saja, Michi"

Karin tepatnya. Pengawal dan penyampai pesan Pangeran ketiga Clarinest, Sarta Michi. Sejak umur 14 tahun, Michi sudah dikawal oleh gadis 2 tahun diatasnya tersebut. Hingga sekarang setelah 4 tahun, Karin terus mengawal Pangeran itu sendirian. 20 tahun hidup hingga sekarang membuat dia yakin bahwa akan ada yang menerimanya. Berjuang keras belajar bela diri dan seni pedang, akhirnya ia dapat tugas di istana itu.

Awalnya Michi merasa risih di kawal dan di jaga oleh seorang perempuan. Bagaimana pun juga dia adalah seorang laki-laki. Pasti dia akan merasa harga dirinya turun begitu saja. Yah, walaupun ia harus pasrah karena itu juga demi keselamatannya.

Seorang pelayan tengah berjalan kearah mereka. Perempuan berpakaian putih dan hitam membungkuk tepat di depan Michi, " Pangeran, Yang Mulia memanggil anda."

Pelayan sekalipun akan memanggil Michi dengan embel pangeran-nya tapi Karin menyebutnya terlalu formal dan gadis itu biasa memanggilnya dengan nama lelaki itu sendiri. Pernah suatu ketika dia memanggil Michi dengan lantangnya dan penasehat Raja segera menasehatinya satu hari satu malam penuh. Seburuk-buruknya mimpi itu, pasti tidak akan dia ingat lagi.

Michi dan Karin saling pandang dan mengangguk paham.

" Aku pikir ada sesuatu.." batin Karin.

* * *

Begitu Karin sampai pada ruangan lelaki itu, Michi menyerahkan surat parkamen bersimbol lambang kerajaan kepada Karin yang sedang terlihat bingung. Di terimanya dan di buka parkamen terlipat.

"Err.. Apa ini?"

Michi melirik gadis itu, " Kau dipindah tugaskan mengawal Putri Raja Kazuto"

Karin berkedip sebentar lalu berteriak nyaring, "Ma-maksudmu.. putri Raja Clarinest?"

Michi mengangguk dan berbalik menghadap balkon yang di sekat oleh jendela besar yang sengaja Karin buka pada saat Michi mengerjakan perkerjaannya di siang hari. "Ya.. dia adalah tunanganku. Dan ayah ingin aku menugaskanmu kesana. Dia berpikir aku sudah terlalu dewasa untuk di jaga. Lagipula, Raja juga meminta bantuan padaku.."

Gadis bermanik emerald itu segera melirik kertas yang ia jamah sedari tadi. " Jadi.. Berapa lama aku harus menjaga tunanganmu itu?"

Michi berbalik. Dia harus segera siap mengatakannya.

"Kau berada disana... sampai Pangeran di temukan.. Tentu saja!"

"Haa? Kau pasti bercanda!"

"Hei! Apa aku pernah bercanda padamu?"

"Ya, tentu saja! Kau pernah meletakkan benda hitam milik Ikari di dalam kamarku!"

"Itu Ikari yang minta... Tunggu, kenapa kita membahas ini?"

Karin memutar matanya jengah lalu segera meluruskan kedua kakinya siap dan membungkuk hormat. Michi mengangguk pelan, "Siapkan barang-barangmu, Karin! Kita berangkat besok!"

"Baik. Pangeran Michi!"

* * *

Laki-laki bermata biru _sapphire_ itu menatap datar para rakyat yang sedang membungkuk hormat pada gadis di sampingnya. Heran dengan sikap memuakkan yang sangat ia tau itu. Mereka hanya berpura-pura memuja Tuan Putri Clarinest itu, dan kemudian berlagak menjijikan di belakangnya. Ini sebabnya ia paling tidak suka ada di tempat golongan atas ini.

"Haa.. Tuan Putri. Semakin hari semakin anda terlihat jelita saja"

Ck, Kazune―pengawal Putri Clarinest, Himeka Clarinest―merdecak sinis sambil menatap tajam laki-laki berkumis tipis yang sedang mencium tangan Himeka.

Gadis itu hanya tetawa dan menjawab sekedarnya. Lalu memberi kode bagi Kazune untuk membawanya kembali ke kereta khusus menuju kembali ke istana. Kazune mengangguk paham lalu berjalan di belakang gadis itu.

"Kau kenapa, Kazune-san?" Himeka membuka celah jendela kecil yang ada dalam keretanya dan menatap pengawalnya sedang menunggangi kuda yang beriringan dengan keretanya kembali ke istana dengan senyum kecil. Kazune mendengus ringan lalu menoleh kepada Himeka.

"Kau tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan, Tuan Putri" Gadis bersurai hitam itu mengerucutkan bibir lalu menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek kearah Kazune dan menutup jendelanya dengan keras dan meniup poninya gemas.

Kazune terkekeh lalu menatap kedepan ketika ia melihat beberapa prajurit berpakaian zirah lain di sekitar istana dan ia sekilas melihat perempuan berdiri tegak di di samping seorang berambut karamel tepat di depan Raja Kazuto dan kemudian bersama-sama masuk ke dalam istana.

Begitu kereta istana tepat berhenti di depan pintu utama, Kazune turun dari kudanya lalu membuka pintu kereta Himeka seperti yang kebanyakan pengawal lakukan. Kazune mengikuti Himeka masuk kedalam istana. Di lorong banyak pelayan memberi salam kepada gadis itu karena sudah kembali dari negeri tetangga selama dua hari.

Kazune mengetuk tiga kali pintu ruangan utama istana dan membuka perlahan kemudian segera menunduk mempersilahkan Himeka untuk berjalan duluan. Setelah laki-laki itu menutup matanya dan berjalan mengikuti gadis itu, matanya melirik pangeran yang datang tadi.

"Ah.. Akhirnya kau datang putriku. Kesini, temui pangeran Michi dari Sarta" Suara Raja Kujyo membahana di selubuk ruangan itu. Michi tersenyum kecil lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada tunangannya tersebut. Himeka menerima uluran tangan itu dan sekejap Michi mencium lembut tangan sang putri dan membuat Himeka merona malu.

Kazune mendengus pelan.

"Hahaha.. Kau seperti biasanya, Pangeran Michi! Ah ya, Putriku! Aku perkenalkan pengawal barumu. Ini merupakan rekomendasi dari Pangeran Michi sendiri!"

Himeka menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan bingung, "Pengawal? Kenapa aku harus punya pengawal, Ayah? Bukankah aku sudah punya Kazune?"

Raja tertawa ringan lalu merangkul putrinya menuju kearah gadis berbaju zirah itu.

"Kau butuh seorang ketika Kazune tidak ada bersamamu. Jadi, perkenalkan dia.. Karin dari Sarta. Dia akan menjadi pengawal sekaligus pelayan pribadimu."

Karin menundukkan badannya dengan tumpuan lutut dan meletakkan tangannya pada dadanya, "Senang bertemu anda Tuan Putri. Perkenalkan saya Karin akan menjadi pengawal anda selama yang anda harapkan.."

Himeka bertepuk tangan riang dan menutup mulutnya dengan anggun, "Kau cantik sekali Karin-dono~! Ahh.. Kau harus ikut denganku!"

Gadis berparas lembut itu segera menunduk ke arah ayahnya lalu menarik Karin keluar dari ruangan. Raja dan Michi terkekeh ssejenak melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Himeka saat bertemu dengan perempuan cantik.

Lantas Kazune yang berdiri tepat pintu utama dapat melihat jelas wajah perempuan berambut _brunutte_ itu. Pada saat Himeka dan Karin melewatinya, sesaat Kazune menghirup wangi bunga-bungaan. Bukan ini tentu saja bukan wewangian Himeka karena berbeda sekali. Pasti wangi perempuan itu.

Anehnya wangi seperti bunga _anemone_ itu membuat Kazune linglung. Jantungnya berpacu cepat dan tubuhnya tiba-tiba sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan. Untung saja tidak ada yang melihatnya. Kalau tidak, gawat saja. Tapi bukan itu. Melainkan bau memabukkan itu. Wangi yang pernah dihirup sebelumnya. Wangi yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Wangi yang menenangkan sekaligus merindukan baginya.

Kazune segera berbalik dan sayangnya Himeka dan perempuan itu menghilang ditelan tembok. Kazune menyentuh ukiran dari besi bercorak bunga yang menggantung di ikat pedangnya.

" _ **Rin.. Apakah itu kau?**_ "

* * *

"Ne, Aku akan memberikanmu aksesoris ini agar kau mengingatku! Kau mengerti?"

Laki-laki kecil bermata biru itu memiringkan kepalanya, "Hm? Memangnya kau akan pergi kemana?"

Gadis bermahkota bunga itu tersenyum riang lalu berkata,

" ** _Aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat. Dimana orang-orang yang berkata dunia itu sempit akan menarik kata-kata yang tidak mustahil itu"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 _ **Begini. Setiap akhir-akhir chapter itu akan saya suguhkan flashbacknya Kazune. Sooalnya cuma Kazune yang bakalan Author buka identitasnya sampai habis.**_

 _ **Ok. Sampai disitu dulu yah. Kalau ada yang mau review boleh, kalau yang tidak juga tidak apa-apa. Asalkan kalian berpikir bagaimana susahnya menyusun sebuah cerita :)**_

 _ **Friday, November 06, 2015**_

 _ **7:15 PM**_


End file.
